


Bad Code

by ArthurWeasley



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harold Finch, F/M, Mentions of John/Lionel/Joss/Bear, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, they aren't actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWeasley/pseuds/ArthurWeasley
Summary: When Finch is captured, in between scenes shown, Root has a little fun with him. Of course, it wasn't fun for him.





	Bad Code

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up stole the title for this work from the s2e2 title.  
> First work, be kind, but harsh critique is always accepted.

"Come on, Harry. Spread your legs, or I'll spread them for you."

Root's silky smooth voice was not arousing to Harold at all. Neither was the hand on his ass, squeezing him, and the other hand between his thighs.

His wrists tied to the table, Harold was bent over, and his back was aching. He had been in that position for hours, trying to shift as much weight onto his good leg as possible, but didn't want to give Root the satisfaction of opening his knees. So, his leg fell completely asleep, and his entire frame was shaking now, trying to keep himself up.

Very quickly after his leg fell into the static, his knees gave out, and Root had to catch him. Her jeans on his bare ass was uncomfortable, as well.

Harold heard her click her tongue and, despite how small she looked, was able to hold him up and push a finger inside him at the same time. His head fell forward with a grimace behind the tape covering his mouth. 

Root's long index finger slid deeper and deeper inside him until she faintly rubbed over the sweet spot. An obscene, breathy moan escaped Harold, and he shut his eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" She laughed a little after she spoke. "The main course will have no problem hitting there, then."

Harold jerked his hips forward a little bit in surprise when Root pushed in another finger, scissoring him open and making him whimper very softly.

He felt filthy; her dirty fingers were inside the most private place he could ever imagine, and he could do nothing about it without sending shooting pain up his spine and down his leg. He barely noticed when she put a third finger inside him. 

However, when those three fingers all stroked his prostate, his breath caught and he bit the inside of his cheek. He gave a choked moan, his thighs shaking slightly.

"That's it, Harold. You know you want me to do this," Root purred in his ear, and the older man was instantly ashamed.

All at once, his hole was vacated of the digits and he gasped, clenching himself around nothing.

"Sorry, Harry. I think you're ready for the actual thing now."

_The actual thing?_ Harold thought with a grimace. _She couldn't be serious, she wouldn't actually..._

"Now, this might be a little big, but you won't tear," Root paused, and he felt her fingers rim him with cold lube. "I think."

His breath catching, his hole was stretched very slightly by the head of a rather cold and very real-feeling dildo.

"Does that feel alright?" the woman asked quietly, the question very rhetorical.

Behind his glasses, his eyes widened as she pushed more of the dildo into him, though it felt as if it was getting wider. Very soon, Harold was whimpering in pain. 

He wasn't tearing; the giant dildo was only making his anus burn more than it had before when she was fingering him. He had survived an explosion, and had chronic pain already.

_I can get through rape_ , Harold thought to himself. The pain of rape was nothing compared to getting blown up, right? Maybe physically. However, his mind was disordered, clouded by the pain, shame, guilt, and humiliation of what the woman was doing to him.

He was snapped back to reality when she shoved the phallus deep inside him, rubbing over his prostate and making his hands shake even more on the table.

"Come on, Harry, you can stay lucid for right now, can't you? Doesn't this feel good at all?"

Harold felt tears sting at his eyes at her words. Sure, it might be giving him a raging erection, and it may make him moan, but he didn't want it. He didn't want it. He didn't want it. He didn't want it. He didn't _want_ it.

He felt sick when she started to thrust inside him. The warming of the silicon shaft didn't help at all, even when it felt like an actual cock was rubbing against his prostate. It was Root who was behind him, just a woman who abducted him who wanted to break him. And she would have been close, too, until Harold was able to remember what he was fighting for. John, Lionel, Joss, and Bear. They were what kept him going, what kept him from letting the table digging into his thighs, the zip ties cutting into his wrists, and his anus widening and narrowing throwing him into unconsciousness.

The burning in his groin wasn't welcome. The fire in his lower torso, deep inside him, wasn't wanted. He hated how his cock started to twitch, precome staining the insides of his briefs as Root picked up the pace.

Harold's hips and neck were being jarred because of how hard Root was hammering into him, and he knew he was going to be very sore later.

Soon, though, when Root heard his labored breathing and felt his legs start to part, she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to grind into him.

Closing his eyes tightly, his breath caught in his throat, and he spilled inside his briefs. His thighs shaking, Harold felt the stinging tears sear trails down his cheeks.

With his glasses halfway down his nose, the duct tape on his mouth starting to peel off, red marks on his wrists from the zip ties, drying semen beneath two layers of clothing, and sweat dripping down his temples, Harold was a mess.

_For John, Lionel, Joss, Bear,_ he kept telling himself as he blinked more tears out of his vision.

"Come on, Harry. Time to get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> Finch/Root/Person of Interest do not belong to me.


End file.
